Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Number 2012-176683 and Japanese Patent Number 4246219 disclose framework of tractor cabins. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Number 2010-215024 and Japanese Patent Number 4891889 disclose sealing structures for roofs.